Cinco veces sus manos se besaron
by Sirenita
Summary: ¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido. Traducción.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**El fanfiction original se llama "Five time their hands kissed" y pertenece a **Wolfgirl_Mindi **en Twilight Archives. Esta traducción está autorizada por la autora.

* * *

Nota de la autora:**

Sí, éste es el producto de ver Romeo y Julieta tantas veces mientras pensaba en Crepúsculo. El título es algo soso, pero no pude pensar en nada mejor.

Las citas a _"Romeo y Julieta"_ de Shakespeare del acto I, escena cinco; están en cursiva.

* * *

**Cinco veces sus manos se besaron**

**(Five times their hands kissed)**

I.

_Si con mi mano, por demás indigna profano_

_Este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación:_

_Mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos,_

_Están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto._

La conoce en una fiesta en la playa organizada un fin de semana cualquiera. Sus amigos de Forks la obligan a ir, aún cuando ella preferiría quedarse en casa leyendo. Es ese tipo de chica; amante de los libros, callada, pero no impopular. Tiene una sonrisa radiante, y cuando ríe es difícil que no te agrade.

Él camina hasta ella y se presenta:

-Jacob Black.

Ella estrecha su mano. El saludo es firme, pero su mano suave. Es alta, quizás un poco más que él.

-Angela Weber –dice, sonriendo-. ¿Conoces a Ben?

El chico asiático a su lado le ofrece una débil sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que entrecierra los ojos. Jacob lo entiende. Su pregunta ofrece más que una presentación, con o sin el conocimiento de Angela. Jacob sabe que debe mantenerse alejado.

Él asiente.

-Un gusto en conocerte.

Luego de un rato, Jacob se sienta junto al fuego y habla con Lauren Mallory; la intensa y mordaz rubia que, según ha oído, es la princesa de hielo de la secundaria de Forks. Ella le hace honor a su fama, pero de alguna manera él no le da importancia. Escucha a medias lo que dice, mientras observa el fuego e inconcientemente acaricia su pulgar izquierdo sobre su palma derecha. No puede evitar sentir que algo _enorme_ había ocurrido aquel día, y él, como un idiota, lo había ignorado.

En otra fiesta en la playa que se realizó no mucho tiempo después, él conoce a Bella Swan, y olvida todo acerca de Angela. El resto, como se dice, es historia. Con algunas criaturas sobrenaturales de por medio.

Aunque la esté dañando y entrometiéndose en su vida, el pensamiento de salir (o, Dios lo perdone, _amar_) a otras chicas vagamente cruza su mente. Bella es la única. No obstante, ella realmente nunca le ha pertenecido, y odia el haberla perdido.

II.

_El peregrino ha errado la senda,_

_Aunque parece devoto._

_El palmero sólo ha de_

_Besar manos de santo._

Ella realmente no lo conoce muy bien. Sólo sabe que es el mejor amigo de Bella y, en consecuencia, debe ser simpático. Lo ve a veces, le conversa como si él también estuviera interesado en mantener un diálogo con ella, pero la verdad es que no le presta atención alguna. Ella vagamente nota cuánto ha crecido y se ha transformado de un sociable chico sonriente a un alto, serio, atractivo… ¿qué? ¿Hombre? No está segura. Solamente tiene dieciséis, por Dios, y ella dieciocho. Sin embargo, él aparenta veintitantos.

Ben Cheney es su novio; y como regla, ella no puede fijarse en otros chicos. Es desleal. Y Ben es genial: dulce, el tipo de chico que regala chocolates y rosas, y lava los trastes sucios cuando ella le cocina la cena. A veces ella piensa que él puede ser El Indicado.

Pero algo falta.

Es pequeño, aunque las cosas pequeñas son las que más importan a largo plazo y ella no puede evitar notarla. Besar a Ben es agradable, incluso excitante, pero esto no cubre su lista de deseos. Quiere sentirse salvaje, apasionada; desea que la chispa del_ peligro_ mine toda la dulzura y simpatía.

A fin de cuentas, es por esto que ella rompe con él.

Él está triste, pero se resigna, demasiado caballeroso para mostrarle que su corazón en realidad se está rompiendo. Ella llora, le dice que lo la lamenta; sin embargo, sabe que sería injusto por él continuar la relación de esa manera.

Bella le pide ser la dama de honor en su matrimonio con Edward Cullen. Angela piensa que no fue su idea, sino de Alice, la pequeña y entusiasta hermana de Edward, que parece estar más emocionada por la boda más que la novia misma. Pero Angela acepta feliz. Probarse su vestido con Alice y Bella la ayuda a despejar su mente del su reciente soltería.

En la boda, sus manos tiemblan. Ella no es la que se casa, pero de alguna manera está tan nerviosa como Bella. Tiene este presentimiento que algo ocurriría hoy, algo sumamente importante.

Ella deja que Alice le aplique más maquillaje de lo que normalmente usaría en un año completo, y entonces se sienta quieta mientras los dedos fríos de las otras damas de honor le levantan el pelo para peinarla. Ve a Bella cuando se recoge la cola del vestido y casi rueda por las escaleras. Y está de pie en frente de todos mientras Bella se casa con Edward. Aún así nadie la esté mirando, le sudan las palmas de las manos.

Bueno, eso es una mentira. Una persona la está mirando.

Él está de pie atrás, bajo un árbol, su cara en las sombras. Ella lo observa con sospecha, temiendo que arme una escena o algo parecido. Hombres oscuros, envueltos en sombras y ocultos en el fondo de las bodas no podía significar una buena señal. Pero él sigue allí, mirándola, _devolviéndole_ la mirada.

Lo reconoce. Es Jacob, por supuesto. Había escuchado que no estaba particularmente emocionado por la boda y Bella dijo que no estaba invitado. Evidentemente él no había recibido aquel mensaje.

Ella se muerde el labio inferior antes de recordar la advertencia de morderse los labios de Alice, o sino terminaría con pintalabios en los dientes. Tiembla ligeramente y toca la tela del vestido. Edward está diciendo sus votos ahora; su voz ferviente, sus dedos blancos rodeando con firmeza la cintura de Bella. Y de repente, Angela sólo quiere huir de allí. Lucha contra las ganas de estallar, tratando de no mirar a los concurrentes. Algo no está bien, algo…

Más hombres oscuros están emergiendo de los árboles. Amigos de Jacob. Su cuerpo se tensa. Lucen decididos… incluso enojados.

Edward los ve, y tiembla, aparentemente sin respirar. Bella nota su presencia también, y empieza a balbucear sus votos. Los hombres se acercan. Ella se entrecorta en la palabra "devoción" y murmura:

-Oh, a la mierda. ¡Haga lo de marido-y-mujer!

Y luego personas con capas aparecen.

Los amigos de Jacob no están allí para impedir la boda después de todo, piensa Angela. Ellos están para detener a los extraños encapuchados. Forman una especie de círculo alrededor de los invitados de la boda, y fulminan con la mirada a los encapuchados, retándolos a intentar ganarles.

Bella finalmente grita:

-¡Acepto! –luego Edward la toma y la besa rápido, pero con_ sentimiento_. El corazón de Angela salta.

Es entonces cuando los encapuchados arremeten.

Los amigos de Jacob rompen el círculo y empiezan a llevar a los invitados a la parte superior de la iglesia y lejos. Angela se queda con los pies enraizados al suelo, insegura si debería dejar a Bella a la merced de aquellos sujetos raros.

El mismo Jacob llega a su lado y le toma la mano.

-Vamos –dice-. No quieres quedarte acá. Esos tipos son un problema.

-Es-está bien –él no debe repetírselo.

Ella deja que él la guíe, al mismo tiempo en que se pregunta por qué sus dedos se sienten tan calientes.

III.

_¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?_

_Los labios del peregrino son para rezar._

Los Volturi echaron todo a perder, como era de esperarse. Jacob había planeado arruinar el matrimonio de Bella de la manera tradicional, con un dramático "Me opongo" en el momento indicado. Pero por cómo había resultado, esos fenómenos de vampiros hicieron un desastre mayor del que él podría haber esperado. Los invitados se congregaron en la cocina de los Cullen (tan limpia, comentaban, ¡pareciera que nunca la usaran!) a comer pequeños pasteles de menta que sacaban de un frasco de vidrio y cuchichear. ¿Quiénes eran _ésos_? ¿Los Cullen estaban involucrados en una especie de secta? ¿Y los encapuchados? ¿Pensaban que eran vampiros o qué?

La manada se queda con los invitados, asegurándose que nadie se vaya. Jacob se mueve incómodo entre la multitud, sintiéndose incómodo dentro de su mejor traje.

Entonces la _ve_ de nuevo. Ella está apoyada la mesa y revuelve un pocillo de frutas secas, comiendo las nueces y maníes, pero sin tocar las almendras. Luce preocupada y tensa.

Él la había visto muy incómoda en el altar con Bella. No le gustan las multitudes. Al principio solo tenía ojos para Bella, pero le tomó una segunda mirada a la izquierda y _ella_ estaba allí. Angela Weber. La callada amiga de Bella, la de la tímida, pero hermosa sonrisa… y el novio. Chica común, cabello castaño claro, inconscientemente bonita.

Y en un instante, su mundo entero comenzó a girar alrededor de ella.

Finalmente se ha imprimado, en el momento menos conveniente. ¿Acaso todavía no se da cuenta de lo que esto significa?

Caminar hacia ella es lo más aterrador que ha hecho en su vida. Es como si todos sus músculos se contrajeran de terror. No puede _arruinarlo_.

Él toma una profunda, constante respiración. _Puedo hacerlo._

*

-Hey.

Angela salta y mira arriba para encontrarse con Jacob apoyado al otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Oh! Er, hola.

-Tampoco me gustan las almendras –dice, refiriéndose acerca del pocillo de frutas secas.

Ella ha estado comiéndolas principalmente porque está aburrida, y porque esos pasteles de menta le hacen doler los dientes.

Lo mira con sorpresa. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

-Yo estaba, er, viéndote desde allá –se alza de hombros, evidentemente avergonzado-. Lo siento. Eso sonó más acosador de lo que pensaba.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en la esquina de su boca.

-Tienen esta capa café asquerosa, ¿sabes? Nunca me han gustado.

-¿Qué? Oh, almendras –él se ríe, nervioso-. Realmente apesto en esto, ¿no? Rayos. Cambiemos el tema de conversación.

-Está bien. ¿Qué eran esos encapuchados? ¿Lo sabes? Tus amigos parecían esperarlos.

-Tema diferente –dice rápidamente-. Te diría, pero tal vez alguien escuche, y de todas maneras no sé si me creerías.

-No lo sé. ¿Cuán raro puede ser?

-No quieres saberlo –contesta-. ¿Cómo está tu novio? ¿Ben era, no?

Ella entrecierra los ojos, dándole a entender que no va a olvidar a los encapuchados tan fácilmente, pero le permite cambiar de tema.

-Se encuentra bien.

-¿No está aquí?

-No –mira hacia sus tan arregladas uñas, fijándose en el barniz del borde superior -. Yo… él… ya no nos frecuentamos.

-Oh. Oh, vaya –él suspire y golpea la mesa-. Abrir la boca, insertar comida. No quise…

-Está bien –se muerde el labio de nuevo.

-¿Lo estás? Digo, ¿estás bien?

Ella no responde porque honestamente no lo sabe.

-Bien, nuevo tema –toma un puñado de frutas secas, saca las almendras y las devuelve al pocillo-. Te graduaste con Bella, ¿verdad? ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Bueno, fui aceptada en la Universidad de Washington –responde lentamente-. Así que me iré en otoño. Quiero ser profesora, de niños pequeños o algo así. Pero, ¿quién sabe? No tengo grandes planes. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, primero me gustaría terminar la secundaria.

-¡Oh, cierto! Sigo olvidando que aún no terminas la escuela. Te ves mucho mayor de lo que eres –dice ella.

Él se ríe.

-No tienes idea. En fin, tengo deseos de abrir un taller mecánico cuando salga de la escuela. Soy hábil con los coches, y no necesitas un título universitario por ello.

-¿No hay Universidad para ti?

-No. Mi papá no tiene el dinero y no soy bueno en los estudios. Me meto en problemas por saltar dos de cinco días de clase en una semana –sonríe traviesamente, sin tener una pizca de vergüenza.

Angela no puede evitar reírse. Ella desliza sus dedos dentro del pocillo al mismo tiempo que él hace lo mismo. Sus nudillos se tocan.

Cosquillas suben por su brazo. Se da cuenta de esto y quita la mano tan apuresuradamente, que riega el contenido del pocillo sobre la mesa.

-¡Oh! Cielos. Estoy tan despistada –se ocupa de devolver las frutas secas al interior del pocillo, para así no tener que mirarle. ¿Él también había sentido ese chispazo de atracción?

O quizás él estaba jugando con su pie moviendo la alfombra. Pudo haber sido electricidad estática. Probablemente lo fue. ¿Por qué se sentiría atraída por él? El rompimiento con Ben fue como sumo un mes atrás. Además, ella y Jacob no tienen exactamente mucho en común.

Pero él mantiene una conversación fluida, y la forma en que se enreda al hablar y se cohíbe es un poco tierna. La hace sentir mejor respecto a sus habilidades comunicativas (o la carencia de éstas). Y no puede negar que es guapo.

Ella lo mira y le sonríe, y él tiene esta divertida mirada en su rostro. Él también la sintió, él debió haberlo hecho. Oh, Dios, esto es tan incómodo y-

Entonce, él dice:

-Er… tienes… tienes lápiz labial en tus dientes –y destruye el momento.

IV.

_¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios._

_Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido._

Una semana después, Jacob llama y la invita a salir.

Ella quiere decirle abiertamente que no. El rompimiento con Ben todavía le duele, y todavía ella se está diciendo que debe mantener su corazón para ella mismo por un tiempo; pero de alguna forma un "sí" escapa de sus labios. Y es así como él aparece en su casa conduciendo un viejo Volkswagen, saluda con un apretón a su padre y lo llama "señor", promete traerla a casa a las once en punto, y la lleva a cenar a Port Angeles.

*

Durante la cena, él le dice la verdad.

Ella lo toma sorprendentemente bien. No se enoja con él por haberle mentido, ni se desmaya ni tuvo ninguna de las reacciones que él temía. Simplemente lo observa con aquellos brillantes ojos cafés, y una expresión de solemnidad.

-Entonces déjame entender esto –dice ella cuando él ha terminado-. Los Cullen son vampiros, y ahora Bella también lo es desde que se casó con Edward. Y esos encapuchados raros en la boda eran vampiros malos que estaban molestos porque Bella no fue transformada antes. _Además_, tú y tus amigos son hombres lobo, y supuestamente deberían mantener a los vampiros alejados. Y tu lobo interior me _eligió_ para ser tu alma gemela o algo así. ¿Es todo?

El asiente.

-Es una locura… Sí.

Ella lo mira directamente a los ojos… y se desternilla de la risa. Él la contempla descolocado, inseguro de que sea buena o mala su reacción.

-Lo-lo siento –dice, tratando de amortiguar sus carcajadas con la servilleta-. Es solo que… Es decir, Forks es el pueblo más diminuto, la más aburrida del mundo. Y el pensar que podría haber una tonelada de criaturas sobrenaturales paseándose… -vuelve a reír-. Podrías esperar vampiros en, no sé, Los Ángeles o Nueva York, en algún sitio más glamoroso. No en este pueblo de pestañea-y-te-pierdo.

-Así que… ¿me crees? –pregunta, impactado.

-Claro. No eres del tipo que inventaría todo esto. Además, siempre pensé que los Cullen eran extraños.

-¿También pensaste que yo era extraño? –inquiere curiosamente.

Ella le sonríe, y él puede jurar que el pequeño restaurante es repentinamente alumbrado por unos rayos deslumbrantes.

-No tan raro como tierno -responde-. Y tiene sentido. Los lobos solían ser mi animal favorito.

-¡Hey! ¿_Solían_ serlo?

-Bueno, ahora tengo cierta debilidad por los ornitorrincos –contesta sin expresión alguna-. ¿Tienes amigos que sean hombres ornitorrinco?

Él rompe en risas por eso, lo que reanima las carcajadas de ella. Mientras ambos ríen, él impulsivamente levanta el brazo y le toma la mano.

Ella se petrifica, y su sonrisa desfallece. Su mirada se fija en sus manos, en sus largos dedos morenos alrededor de los propios, y luego en sus ojos. Él atisba vulnerabilidad y una pizca de miedo, mezcla cubierta por una repentina atracción que los envolvía.

-¿Alma gemela? -dice ella, casi en un susurro-. ¿Puedes explicar qué _significa_, exactamente?

Él no quiere nada más que besarla en aquel momento, pero sabe que ella no está del todo lista para eso todavía. Así que acerca su mano y le presiona un beso en los dedos.

-Significa que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites –responde-. ¿Recuérdalo, vale?

Ella asiente, mordiendo su labio inferior de nuevo (un incurable mal hábito de ella). De repente tímida, aparta su mano y toma su refresco. Jacob, entendiendo, comienza a contra una anécdota de Embry, salto en acantilados, y algunas de osos; y luego de un rato él la tiene riendo nuevamente.

Pero ese momento permanece entre ellos, aún cuando ella ríe. Angela todavía lo mira con el corazón en sus ojos.

V.

_En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado._

Se supone que es una cita, nada más. El chico de su clase de Inglés en la universidad es bastante simpático, tal vez más suave de lo que usualmente ella escogería; pero parece que a él genuinamente le gusta y es así como ella acepta a salir con él.

Mientras se prepara en su habitación, vistiendo una blusa floreada de algodón y sandalias, piensa en Jacob. Lo va a visitar algunos fines de semana, y aunque él siempre es muy amigable, tiene esta manera de mirarla que la hace temblar y pensar acerca de las definiciones de "alma gemela".

A veces ella se encuentra pensando cómo sería besarlo.

La cita va bien. Hay algunos instantes en los que, pocos y separados entre sí, en los que no piensa en Jacob. Ella olvida el nombre del chico; él le recuerda que es Richard. Lo olvida de nuevo y le dice Robert.

Él le toma la mano (sus dedos son heladísimos, no cálidos como los de Jake) y la invita a su casa. Ella rechaza la invitación sin siquiera pensarlo. Él insiste. Ella le pide que la lleve de regreso a su habitación, por favor.

Él intenta besarla; ella voltea la cara y él se encuentra con su mejilla y un pedazo de cabello. Él se enfurece. Ella se asusta.

Cuando él la arrincona contra su coche y se inclina para besarle el cuello, ella deja de sucumbir al miedo y se enoja. Le da un codazo en el rostro, le patea la ingle, y corre, encontrando una cabina telefónica en la séptima-undécima calle.

Ella busca en su cartera la tarjeta de llamados, la encuentra y marca el número que ahora ella sabe con el corazón.

-Te necesito –dice en voz baja al auricular, con la voz temblorosa.

Él dice:

-Voy para allá.

*

Él da un paso fuera del ferry Edmonds-Kingston a las dos de la mañana. Ella lo está esperando; consiguiendo un taxi para regresar al campus, encontró su auto y conduciendo hasta allí.

Él no dice nada. Solo la aprisiona entre sus brazos mientras ella se acomoda en su hombro. Y es cuando ella murmura:

-Oh, Jake, te amo –él no responde el sentimiento en palabras, sino que la besó gentil, pero posesivamente.

Él por educación no menciona que ella apesta a vampiro; pero memoriza el olor para que pueda darle caza al inmundo chupa sangre al día siguiente.

Ambos se sientan en la parte trasera del coche de ella hasta que el sol se levanta. Su cabeza en el hombro de él, sus dedos entrelazados firmemente. No hablan, no lo necesitan. Todo lo que necesita decirse es hablado por sus dedos.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Notas Traductora: Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Éste fue el primer Jacob/Angela que leí y gracias a él me enamoré de la pareja. No le hago honor a lo magistralmente poético que tiene esta historia de **Wolfgirl_Mindi **(en mi perfil datos de ella)****, pero aún así espero que tenga sentido y no sea un completo fracaso.**

**Si leyeron esto, les pido que me dejen sus impresiones en un review. Dejar reviews es bueno, ¿sabían? ¡Toma todo el tiempo que tú quieras y es gratis!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Atte.,**

**Sirenita.**


End file.
